Goodnight, Sweet Prince
by Nicolet
Summary: Genos is the sleeping beauty(/demon) and Saitama is the knight that awakens the sleeping beauty(/demon) with True Love's kiss.
1. The Sleeping Prince

It's dark. It always is.

Genos doesn't know if his eyes are open or not, but hazy darkness is all he sees. Sometimes he might even see the hint of an orb. A shining white orb in the periphery of his vision.

Otherwise it's always **dark.**

 _Always._

The black shade of shadows, of nightmares, of the deep end of the sea.

He can't move either. His hands are stiff by his side, his legs useless. They're heavy and he can't seem to find the energy to even twitch a finger. The sensation is as if Genos is drifting underwater.

Aimlessly, carelessly, with no power to change.

The time in darkness has given Genos the opportunity to drift in his thoughts.

Floating in the darkness, Genos is prone to memories haunting him.

He wonders if anyone will find him.

He wonders if anyone will care.

He wonders if anyone still.. Remembers.

It's been too long.

The darkness is ever present, and the memories come and go.

It's been too long since that incident.

* * *

It had been a wondrous celebration.

Everyone was happy, they were cheering and laughing.

The skies had been bright with fireworks.

The stars were shooting down in celebration as well.

What a beautiful night it had been.

Till the monsters came.

The night was filled with screams, with the thunder of terror as everyone attempted to flee.

The demon had come and with his blazing red eyes, he terrorized the town. He killed everyone.

He killed Genos' father, he killed Genos' mother.

Genos charged, but he was too weak. He had been too young.

He wasn't strong enough.

And he watched as his people died, and the red seeped into the ground, and the trees started to burn.

A fairy Kuseno gave Genos a wish, as he laid upon the broken bodies of his brethren, and he took it.

He too, would transform into a demon.

To fight fire, he must be fire himself.

To fight a demon, he would be a demon as well.

The fight was long and tiresome, and he defeated the monsters that had plagued his home.

They burned in flames that he procured. The flames that had often visited him in the night, when he closes his eyes. The flames that turned his palace to nothing more than a ruin.

They burned, and when they screamed, the need for revenge continues fueling on.

Yet even as he travelled to lands beyond his imagination, he could not find the demon that had destroyed everything he owned.

When he had scoured the lands, and found nothing, Genos decided to return.

He returned home, the walls crumbling, the bodies turned to dust, and as he approached the hall where his family had been killed, he saw it.

The demon.

The demon sat in the throne that was bequeathed to his father. He lounged in it as if he belonged.

The anger that Genos felt, blazed through him and he felt his body lighting up as fire churned within, aching to be released out.

 _At last!_

At long last he had found the demon!

 **"Demon!"** he cried out, and the demon had laughed. "Are you not a demon too?" he said, as he pointed at Genos.

Genos lunged as tears dripped down, for he was truly a demon himself.

He tried to defeat him with powers he had earned from his travel but he was still too weak.

The demon laughed, and that is when darkness became his home.

"You shall remain here, and you shall never obtain your revenge." The demon vanished and Genos blinked against the heaviness that threatened to consume him.

The fairy that had granted his wish appeared again but this time he could not undo the curse that Genos was bound with.

"Only true love's kiss will free you," the Fairy placed a blessing upon the curse, and both laid intertwined around Genos' body. Like the vines that grew on trees, the blessing made its way around the bulk of the curse.

He could not fight it no more, and he allowed the deep end of the sea to drown him. He allowed the nightmares to surround him. He allowed the shadow of darkness to bind him.

Genos slept in the crumbling ruins of the palace that was once the sight of glory and pride.

He slept, and the world around him continued to live, even if he was no more than alive.

* * *

It's dark.

Always dark.

Today there is something that shines.

Someone presses their lips to yours. Just a gentle and warm pressure on your lips. The warmth spreads from your lips to the rest of your body. Slowly, the heat reaches your face, goes down to your hands, and legs.

Suddenly they're not that heavy anymore.

Suddenly your fingers twitch, and they move.

Suddenly your toes can wiggle now.

Suddenly your eyes fly open and you raise yourself up.

Suddenly it's not dark anymore.

In front of you, it's a man. His bald head is shining so bright under the light.

He smiles.

"Wake up Demon Prince," the man says. "We have to go save the world!"


	2. The Eighth Son

He was the eighth son of the seventh son of the seventh son. His elder brother who was the seventh son of the seventh son of the seventh son was the favored one. He was the one with all the magic and powers and bond with Destiny.

His other older brothers were all jealous of the seventh one because he was the one who would find the princesses, fight the demons, and win a kingdom. Saitama knew the trouble with jealousy was that it would ultimately lead to fighting among the brothers. Because of that, there were frequent battles for honor in his father's household. Saitama himself had to learn self-defense and learn to fight because his brothers would start a brawl that would lead to the entire family duking it out on the clear space beside their home. It was tiresome.

Saitama wasn't sure why his parents continued to procreate after the seventh son was born. He thought of asking but there would not be any other answer but thus; they forgot to use the charms against child birth one day, leading to an unwanted eighth child. Saitama therefore, was often isolated, secluded, and dismissed by his family. He didn't quite matter, as the seventh son was the important one. His other six brothers would fight for attention as well. He found it exhausting and thus, allowed time to pass and to let him be known as the passive, near invisible youngest brother.

In stories, legends, he would probably be the one eaten by monsters first. The one that would cry out a warning to the rest and allow the hero to fight the monsters while he bled to his death.

Saitama also knew from a young age that he wasn't going to be that person. He was lucky that he wasn't bound to one path like his legendary seventh brother. He wasn't a fool like his older six brothers to fight for that position either. Saitama would find another way, he would live the way he wanted. He would become a hero.. And it wouldn't be destiny telling him to do it. It would be his hobby.

He trained so hard to become worthy to be a hero that he had all his hair fall out. Seventh brother still had his luscious black locks despite being strong. All his other brothers laughed at him. That didn't stop Saitama from working even harder. He dreamt of adventures, he dreamt of traveling foreign lands. All his elder brothers were waiting for fate, for destiny to guide them. Saitama would forge his own path.

He started to scour the lands for stories for ancient tales of dragons and monsters beyond imagining. Saitama would start his adventure in a place of his choosing. He wouldn't wait for it to come to him like what seventh brother was doing. Saitama searches for stories that teetered between reality and legends. He searches for the darkest parts of myths that tell of bloodshed and horror. He finds stories of man turned monster, seeking revenge. He dreams of a land where darkness hides a Prince or Princess so beautiful.

Sometimes there are stories of princesses hidden away, waiting for the right person to wake them. In this story, there is a demon, waiting for the right person to wake them up. No one tries. It's a demon, and fear surrounds them when they think of that word. No one wants a demon to be bound to them.

No one except Saitama.

Saitama leaves after getting nods of acknowledgement from his parents. They aren't the same as his seventh brother getting their blessings, but it'll do. Blessings have power, but Saitama doesn't need power. He has his strength.

He wanders about, fighting monsters and demons. It was exhilarating at first, but it gradually became too easy. Saitama gets a bit of a reputation. He ends up at a castle and becomes a knight to a young King. He helps defeat their enemies, and he's given land and a title. He does have a good life, despite not being popular.

Saitama doesn't get any popular. People seem to think that he's a cheat. They think that he's relying on his many brothers to win battles just because his family is known for magic. It's ridiculous but Saitama doesn't care. He's.. Content. And bored. So bored.

Despite fighting monsters, Saitama has come to a realization. There are worst monsters than the ones he sees, the ugliest ones lie in the hearts of people. He's seen too much by now, and Saitama's tired. Hobbying as a hero does not seem to be as fun as he thought it would be.

He remembers a tale as old as time, of a man turned monster. A man turned into a demon. And Saitama says, "It is time to find him." It is not Destiny that beckons, but want. He _wants._

Saitama hums, he takes his sword and scabbard, keeping it close. He goes to King, and he tells him that he must leave. King weeps, as he's losing his trusted knight. Saitama will not stay, he wants to walk the ends of the earth. He wants to leave contentment, and feel again. King lets him go. There is never a way to keep hold of a person that has flight in their hearts, there's never a way to keep close someone whose eyes are on the skies.

Saitama walks and he slays dragons in his way. There is blood in the path he takes. He doesn't care. As he gets closer to the land that was razed by fire so very long ago, Saitama notes that the darkness that permeates the place doesn't go away.

There is no light here. The moon doesn't shine over the land. Even the monsters dare not enter. It is forsaken, it is _wrong_. His mind tell him to continue, that there is nothing to fear, yet his hammering heart, and shaking limbs tell him otherwise.

Onward, onward he goes.

 _The darkness it creeps._

 _The horrors that come._

 _You hide not from it._

 _You cannot run._

Saitama starts to sing. Rain starts to pour down, and he didn't notice because it was dark, but as he continues, Saitama notices that the rain that pours is a downpour of blood. Slick, warm red blood trickles down his face and hands. The curse upon this land is strong. There are too many deaths and they are screaming to be avenged.

Saitama can almost hear the whispers.

 _Help us. Save us. Kill him._

Saitama clenches his scabbard harder. He will not succumb to despair. He walks on, ignoring the ghostly presence around him. The blood continues to flow, and each time he takes a step, his boots squelches in agony. In his other hand he holds a Talisman that his friend Fubuki had given him. Her powers as a Witch is unparalleled, and he knows he will be protected by her charms.

When he finally enters the ruined castle, he finds that all traces of blood on him are gone. He is dry, and well. Saitama lets out a sigh, and he makes his way through fallen debris, skeletons, and the smell of rotting food. There are scorch marks everywhere and he wonders if it was the demon that had caused it to happen.

Onward, onward he goes.

There are many rooms in this forsaken castle, and Saitama walks past each room. He may not have a lot of magical powers like that of his six older brothers, but he knows enough to trust his instincts. He stops in front of a room with a decrepit door. There is nothing to say that this door is anymore special than the ones before or the next, but Saitama knows that within lies the one he wants.

He enters the room, and he is faced with a small creature with wings that is barely the size of his palm. A fairy! Fairies have been extinct for a long time.

The fairy has a mushroom cap-like hair, and he floats around.

"Are you here to release the Demon Prince?" the fairy asks.

"Yes," Saitama says with surety in his voice. "Please tell me how."

The fairy smiles, "Do you not read tales of how Princesses and Princes are saved?"

Saitama frowns. True Love's kiss is the only way to release a curse upon royalty. He blushes. How can one love when one has only met? He does not believe it to be possible.

"Kuseno is never wrong," the fairy says kindly. "Upon which you lay the kiss, he shall be yours eternally."

Saitama sighs. He had thought of claiming the demon for himself for a long time. He just didn't think there would be a different aspect of claiming.

"An unbreakable bond?" he says aloud. He would be stronger, that much is true. Saitama however, valued his solitary lifestyle. He sighed again.

He walks to the bed where the Demon Prince lay, and his breath catches in his throat. The Demon Prince is beautiful. There are horns on top his head as per usual of a demon. His horns curve out from blonde locks. His face has marks like that of a tiger. Even in sleep, the Demon Prince is regal and poised. Saitama wonders if this is how love feels. To fall in love at first sight.

The thought of being bound to the Demon Prince is no longer in question. He press forwards, and he kisses the Demon Prince.

It is a chaste kiss, for he doesn't see how the Demon Prince can reciprocate. He waits. Saitama feels a burning sensation on his hand, and he lifts his right hand to see that a mark has formed. It is the same crest that he has seen while he walked through the hallways to find his Prince. It is the crest of the fallen kingdom, and Saitama supposes that it is the bond between him and the Demon Prince.

The Demon Prince's hand twitches, and Saitama sees the same crest on his right hand, identical to his own mark. The Demon Prince's eyes open and it is a blazing ember, against black.

"Wake up Demon Prince," he says, and excitement is rushing through him, a fissure running down his spine. "We have to go save the world!"


	3. The Soulbond

They are invincible. Saitama and Genos, they burn the world in fire and power. Saitama is drunk on the power that Genos gives him. He ruts against Genos, and the heat of it all burns him inside and out. The world is shifting around him. It has changed just by the awakening of his Prince. It's tilting, turning, and Saitama's caught in it.

There are tears coming out of Genos' eyes. He's panting against Saitama and Saitama wants. He aches. His fingers press deep inside Genos, and Genos squirm in his arms. He breath comes out in stuttering gasps, and as Saitama moves his fingers in and out, Genos starts to press back.

There is fire in his veins. "Ah," Genos moans out, and Saitama's resolve breaks. He removes his fingers and Genos lets out a whine. He wants to listen to the sounds Genos makes over and over again. He wants to map out his body, trace every line and every scar, and kiss each and every one of them.

Saitama thrusts in sharply, and Genos winces. "It- it hurts," he whispers, and his voice sends shivers down Saitama's spine.

"Endure, just-" Saitama hisses out as he slowly pushes in deeper, and Genos shifts in his arms. Saitama runs his hands down Genos' sides, he paces himself, he breathes. He pulls out and pushes in again, and this time Genos jolts and yells. "Ah!"

Genos reaches for his own cock and he strokes it in time with Saitama's thrusts. Saitama bends Genos even further back and Genos groans. He bites Genos' shoulder, and the taste of blood only spurs him to go harder. His hands press on Genos' hips, and his nails bite into his skin.

"Mine," he grits out, "Mine." The bond that they have is flaring between them, and he can hear Genos' thoughts in his head.

 _Finally. Finally. Out of the darkness comes the light._

Genos' hands are wet with his come, and they are trailing down his back in sticky streaks. He reaches out and bites Saitama in a replica of Saitama's bite. The bond builds, and strengthens, and Saitama surges with power yet again. The fire is burning, and his sweat is pooling on the sheets. When Saitama kisses Genos, he can taste the sweet taste of his own blood mingled with Genos' blood.

 _Forever. This is for eternity._

"Yes," Genos whispers, and with that one final desperate kiss, he thrust and they both come. In the aftermath, Saitama wonders if it is in poor taste to have sex in the room where Genos had laid to rest those past hundred of years. Yet, the power of the bond that had awakened when Genos got up to kiss Saitama was too overwhelming, and they had the sudden and immediate urge to copulate.

When the need has settled down to a dull roar, Saitama stops stroking Genos' hair, and starts caressing his horns instead. Genos whimpers, and he squirms.

"Shall we hunt down the demon?" Saitama asks, despite knowing the answer. He knows everything about Genos now, the bond had ensured that. They had no need to tell each other of their past and wishes, they were two halves of a whole and they are finally complete.

"Yes," Genos grins, his fangs glistening. He snuggles closer to Saitama. Saitama looks at him fondly, before his face twists to a grimace.

This bond has caused him to have so many varied emotions that he did not think he would have. Though, it isn't so bad to have a consort of his own. He maneuvers Genos so that he lies on top of Saitama, and he leisurely rubs against Genos, his cock hard again.

"Ride me," Saitama commands, and Genos grins, licking his lips. The demon's fangs are sharp and Saitama wants them to pierce his skin and let the blood run down his body as Genos licks it up again. He rubs the demon's horns, and the demon purrs, a deep rumbling sound reverberating from his chest. His body is sin, long lines of muscle, with black stripes marking them like a beast.

Genos' claws are extended as well, and there's fire in his eyes. He growls, and with his heated eyes, Genos looks as if he's about to devour Saitama.

"Yes Master," he says, and Saitama knows that eternity will never be enough to be together with his Demon Prince.

* * *

When Genos stands beside him as they face monsters, Saitama is invincible. People stare, and they whisper behind their backs, but no one dares to approach them.

It comes to Saitama's knowledge then that his six older brothers have been wandering about, serving different Lords, as their mages. They have yet to find what they seek. His seventh brother is serving the Lord of the southern lands and he was given a task to find a golden bird stealing apples from the Lord's garden. He is expected to marry the Princess soon enough.

Saitama has no care for such trivial matters. He has Genos, and at night, they strengthen the bond with heated gasps, cut off groans, and the slick sound of their cocks sliding together. Every night, he returns to that warm place that sucks him in, and Saitama himself possesses rings of bloody bites all over his body from his Demon Prince.

He holds Genos' hand at night, and traces the mark upon his skin. They are the only two who will ever remember the mark of a fallen kingdom.

"The Lord of the Eastern lands is said to be a monster," they hear whispers.

Saitama pays them in gold to know more.

 _The women, the young ones, he calls them, and they go to him._

 _He sings a song and they surrender their souls._

 _When they spend the night with the King, they are never to be seen again._

 _He consumes them, it's true!_

 _There are no bones to be found, no blood stains left behind, there is nothing._

 _Nothing but memories remain._

His people do not dare revolt, for they say the Lord's strength is many. Saitama turns to Genos, and they know that something must be done. Saitama's hand is shaking with excitement as he grips his sword, he can feel the same energy thrumming through his bond with Genos.

As they approach the land, the people there appear listless. The towns are near empty, and those who live there look barely alive. Their eyes bloodshot, their skin papery thin like corpses.

"There is a curse upon this land," says Genos. "I can sense the same darkness that has befallen my kingdom." He grits his teeth and Saitama knows that he's thinking of the Demon that had placed the curse upon him, forcing him to sleep for hundreds of years.

Saitama's instincts are telling to run, his skin prickling with unease. There is something here something old and dark and evil.

 _You_

 _Have_

 _Awakened_

 _My_

 _Prince_

The wind sings, and surrounds them. The wind is taunting them, and the song goes on and on. It tells tales of a broken man, an unforgiving time, and a place not for Saitama.

Saitama curses as the wind slices through his skin. Genos is braving this wind as well, and it's as if there are thousand of blades surrounding them, slicing as they please. His sword is useless against such forces of nature.

"Genos!" he yells, for he knows now that this Lord is no other than the one that has placed the curse upon Genos. It is one and the same.

"Master," Genos says, and though it is no louder than a whisper, Saitama hears him loud and clear. Saitama takes the talisman that Fubuki has given him and he clenches it in his hand. He pulls within himself the tiny vestiges of magical powers that he has buried long ago.

"Dissipate," he hisses out, and along with the power that Fubuki has loaned him, the wind dies down. When he looks over to Genos, he sees the cuts already healing. Yet there are still traces of blood over his beloved, and Saitama feels anger surging within him.

He grabs Genos close, and he rests his head on his demon's chest. The sound of his heart thumping soothes Saitama.

"I'm alright Master," Genos says, and the last of his cuts have healed. He straightens up and they head towards the castle. It is ominous, the way the skies are darkening. There is the smell of rotting flesh that gets stronger with each step. The wind is howling, and there are words hidden between each screech but Saitama chooses to ignore it. The ground shakes ever so slightly.

He pulls his sword from its sheath, he holds it high, and his cape flaps behind him. There is a demon sitting on the throne. He's taller than Genos, his horns sharper and longer. His teeth is sharp, and juts out obscenely, dripping with blood. His armor is black, and his cape red.

"Demon, you've been masquerading as the Lord for far too long," Saitama says and he grips his sword firmly in his hand. Beside him Genos is blazing with fury, he raises his arms up and shoots a fireball at the Demon.

The Demon laughs and swipes the blast easily.

"You are the Knight that has awoken the Prince," the Demon says. "And I see that you have both formed a bond."

"Silence!" Genos shouts as he runs forward, fire blazing around him. His attempts to hit the Demon fails when the Demon merely flicks his hand and the wind rushes forward again and pushes Genos aside.

"There is no blessing upon you, and you do not have the hand of Fate or Destiny," the Demon muses. Saitama rushes forward. Saitama knows that already. What they have was not something that was forged by Destiny. What they have, what they do, has not been dictated by Fate. Their lives are something that they will build together. It is a choice.

"There is no need for powers beyond to help me, not when I have Genos," Saitama says, and grins. The Demon frowns, and it is then that Genos hurtles forward as well. Genos burns, and he whirls fire around like a blade, while Saitama swings his own.

The Demon is trying to escape their blows, but Saitama whispers an incantation that he was taught so very long ago. Chains come forth, and pull the Demon down, keeping him in place as they strike at him.

Screams. The screams of the women that he has murdered rings around the castle. As the Demon thrashes about in his bonds, the ghosts of the people that he has killed wail and come forth from his mouth. He has consumed their souls, and now they are escaping.

The fairy Kuseno appears, and he bows at the two. "Thank you," he says, "For guiding my child back to the path of light." He's crying. The fairy is crying while the demon screams. There is a circle beneath the demon now, and Saitama knows that it will be the prison for the demon for all of eternity.

The ground shakes beneath them, and the castle is collapsing. "We have to leave!" Saitama shouts out as he holds out a hand to Genos. Genos grabs it, and together they leap past boulders, and rocks crashing down.

When all's said and done, only barren land stares back at them. They sit there, panting, the rush slowly going away. His hand is still held tight by Genos. He leans his head on Genos' shoulder. Behind them the castle is breaking down. The skies are bright blue now, the darkness going away. Birds have started to sing.

"Are you ready for more adventures?" Saitama asks Genos. Genos laughs. "Of course Master," he says.

* * *

 _His love burns like fire, spreading through his bond. His beloved calls him, and he follows. Even in death when the Knight has finally fallen from age, the Demon Prince will go with him. The Demon Prince cannot age, and he looks as he did, lying upon his chamber in a forgotten kingdom. His hair still gold, his eyes burning. His smile only for his Master._

 _His Master ages, as all men must. His face is aged, worn, and yet, his smile still shines. Hope still pours out of him in spades. He does not believe in what Destiny or Fate says. He believes in the work of his own hands. Yet, he too, cannot escape the call of death._

 _"Genos," he whispers, "It is time for me to go."_

 _"Master," Genos cries, "Don't leave me."_

 _His Master sighs, and tears are pouring down as well. He wants to be selfish, he wants a life after death. He wants Genos forever, but forever appears to be too short, too brief._

 _When he breathes his last, Genos is there. Their children, their legacy surrounds them. They are children left behind by parents torn up by monsters, and the Knight and Demon Prince had taken care of them. "Father," they cry out, when Saitama goes. "Papa," they scream when Genos too attempts to follow._

 _The Prince cannot live without his Knight, and he goes where his Master goes. He closes his eyes, and he whispers, and he calls for death to claim his soul. "Forever," he says. "Forever with you." The bond between them tingles. The mark on their hands burns. It is a promise._

 _And so it is. Forever._


	4. We Meet Again

"This time I'm the one that found you," Genos grins.

"I'm the one that went in search of the mosquito to kill it," Saitama replies. He arches up an eyebrow.

"You would've been killed by the Mosquito Girl if I hadn't interfered," Saitama grumbles.

"I'm sorry sensei," he says. "That would have meant another lifetime trying to find you."

"We're together again," Saitama says, as he grasps Genos hand. He looks at Genos' hand mournfully. "You don't have the mark anymore."

"I will immediately request Dr Kuseno to give me synthetic skin over my right hand, along with the mark sensei!"

"That's actually a really good idea," Saitama says, and he drapes himself over his disciple. "I want to see my mark on your skin again."

The bond between them flares. Saitama gives into the urge to bite Genos' lips.

 _When he firsts meets Genos, it feels like something within him unlocks. The feeling doesn't go away, and each time it strengthens. Genos comes to live with him, and it's as if something clicks into place._

 _Day after day, the feeling grows stronger, and one day he realizes that he knows what Genos is feeling. He can sense it, that's the only word for it. Later, the thoughts come pouring in._

 _One day, he turns over to Genos while they're sitting together in the quiet, and he softly kisses Genos. Genos stares at him, and the memories come pouring in._

 _It is as if he has lived his life in darkness, and one day, he lifts the blinds, and he sees again. His world is bright again._

 _"Master," Genos says, and Saitama laughs. He has found his Prince again. One more lifetime together, and more forever._

 _"Genos," he whispers and he kisses him again._

"Genos," he says and he arches his back. Genos sucks on his cock, and his eyelashes flutter as he looks at Saitama. Saitama bites on his fist, trying to last. Genos' mouth is hot, and his tongue flicks on the slit. He sucks ever so gently, and heat runs down all the way to his groin as he jerks into Genos' mouth.

Saitama wishes he could bite Genos all over like he did before. He wonders if he can convince Dr Kuseno to give him skin-like texture all over his body. Genos pulls away and Saitama whines. Genos only smiles and turns Saitama forcefully. That display of strength shouldn't turn Saitama on so much but he is, his cock full and heavy.

Genos places him on all fours, and Saitama arches back and immediately moans when Genos licks experimentally. He traces his tongue around Saitama's entrance, and Saitama tries not to push back. He feels so very warm, and Genos is not helping. He's slowly swirling his tongue around, his fake saliva dripping down to the sheets. Saitama's trembling, and he's whining now as Genos gives him steady, long licks.

He wants more. He wants so much more. He wants Genos to fuck him hard and fast. Genos pulls away, and Saitama's about to yell at him when his finger slides in smoothly, and Saitama lets out a groan. Genos' fingers are slightly cold, and rocks back against the rhythm that Genos sets. He pushes in two.

"Master," Genos says, and his voice is choked on emotion, "You're so tight, and it's hot, oh."

"I can take it, I- I won't break," Saitama says, and Genos slides in a third finger. Fuck, it's a stretch. "Oh, oh, Ge-Genos!" His elbows slide down, and he can't support his body anymore. Saitama has to turn his face to the side to breathe through it.

Genos runs a hand down his side, and he's whispering filthy things that's echoing around their apartment, and Saitama's about to melt into a puddle. Genos pushes his thighs further apart, and he's moving his fingers up and down. He crooks them, and Saitama lets out a scream. "Fuck!"

"Ah, Genos!"

"You're doing so well Master, so good," Genos says, and he's babbling but Saitama doesn't care. He's pushing against Genos' fingers. Saitama presses his elbows on the bed, and he pushes himself up, his back arching.

Genos pulls out a finger, and Saitama's shivering with excitement now. He pushes in slowly, and it's a stretch. Saitama bites his lips. He wants Genos to ram into him hard, but he know Genos wouldn't do so for fear of hurting him. Even now he's forcing himself to breathe, to not tense up. His cock is warm, and Saitama knows that Genos is letting a little of his power to make it hot enough that it isn't uncomfortable.

Even when fucking Saitama, Genos is still trying to be considerate. Saitama's planning for a time when he can wreck Genos that he won't even remember his name.

Genos is slow, oh so slow. He's working Saitama loose with short, sharp thrusts, sliding in and out, over and over again.

"Please Genos," he mumbles out. "Please!"

"Beg for it," Genos whispers, his voice low, and he nuzzles into Saitama's neck. He scrapes his teeth along the muscles of Saitama's shoulder.

"Fuck me hard, pl-please Genos!"

"As you wish Master," Genos purrs, and thrusts in harder. The heavy slap of Genos' hips against Saitama's ass is covered by Genos' heavy breathing and Saitama's moans. He's mewling now as Genos keeps sliding over his prostate. Saitama's overwhelmed with the pleasure and he can feel tears leaking out of his eyes, his mouth is wide and he's drooling, his mouth seeking something to suck and to bite as Genos continues to fuck into him hard, just the way he wants it.

"Master, come for me," Genos says, and bites down his neck, drawing blood. Saitama lets out a shocked cry, and comes. He clenches around Genos' cock, as his come shoots out across his stomach, and Genos lets out a groan. He pulls out when he comes, shooting it over Saitama's back in hot wet drops.

Saitama reaches back and his scoops it up with his fingers, putting them in his mouth, tasting Genos' cum. He moans around his fingers, and though he feels each skin tingling, wanting more of Genos' touch.

Between them the bond is strengthened yet again, and he can feel Genos' emotions through it.

 _Love. Joy. Giddiness._

Saitama's drunk on pleasure, and the power of the bond. It's consuming him, surrounding him, and everything else that he has experienced pales in comparison to the encompassing enormity of this moment. He pulls Genos close, and he kisses him, wet, sloppy, deep.

"Another world to save," he says when he can breathe again. "Another life to live with my Prince."

"Forever," Genos says, and he kisses Saitama's right hand.

 _In each cycle, in every lifetime, the Prince and the Knight shall meet._

 _The bond between them will burn, and it shall be so till the end of the world._


End file.
